Sirius told me that
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: A little ficlet about James&Lily! Rated T because... It just is.


Good Evening. It is my saddened duty to tell all you good folks, that I do not own Harry Potter. I own the curiosity shop that is my imagination and nothing else.

Now the formalities are over, I can talk to you properly. I decided to right a Lily/James story because I was on 'Harry Potter Wikia' and saw the picture of Lily & James in front of the fountain and though to myself 'They look like an awesome couple to write a FanFic about'. So here it is. No flames please. Wouldn't mind a review though.

Lily's POV.

"Oi Sexy!"

"Stuff it, Potter."

Yes. Potter as in James Potter. And also yes, James Potter as in the Marauders James Potter. And he is the Devil. There is no word that can some up how much raw hatred I have for said Devil. For starters, he hexes innocent students for fun! I mean, who does that. Second, he always bullies Sev with his idiot friend, Sirius. They always hex him and call him names. It's not fair on Sev. And third, he is too bloody gorgeous for his own good. I mean, who can someone who is such an asshole be so good-looking?

"You know you love me, Evans. Just accept it."

"Shut it, Potter. I wouldn't love you even if you were the last human in existence." That wasn't entirely true, but he annoys the hell out of me sometimes.

"So you'd get with yourself? Never had that dream before, but it could work." I could hear Sirius laughing. Cheeky bleeder.

"Are you for real, Potter."

"Yeah. I sure am." I love his hair like that. It looks so cute. No Lily, no thoughts about James Potter. Not now.

"Oh, shut up Potter. Leave me alone."

"I'd rather not. It humours me when you retaliate."

"Big words there, Potter. Did it hurt your head when you said them?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I could tell he was cringing at what he'd said.

"That is the most ridiculous chat up line ever, Potter."

"So you think I'm chatting you up? Is it working?"

"Clearly not."

"Then I wasn't chatting you up."

I put on a fake smile, sat up from my seat and walked over to my friend, Alice. James still seemed to be smirking. Smug moron. James walked out of the Main Hall with Sirius in tow. Hopefully they've had enough tormenting me for one day.

"Sup Lil." I heard Alice say in her bouncy, cheery voice.

"Potter. Again!" I could tell she was getting bored with it now.

"Lily Evans, that is enough! You are clearly in love with him and he clearly has a thing for you, so suck up your pride and ask him out." I feel my cheeks burning up.

"He does not have a thing for me."

"That's not what Sirius told me." she said before clamping her hand over her mouth, indicating she shouldn't have said that.

"What? What did Sirius tell you."

"Well, I promised him I wouldn't tell you, but OK. Sirius told me that James is in love with you. But, I didn't believe him. So I asked Remus and he said the same thing. James Potter is in love with you, Lily!" She gasped.

"Did you stop to breathe there, Alice?" Wait. James is in love with me.

"Did you not hear what I said. One of the hottest guys in the school likes you!" One of the hottest?

"Yeah. I heard you."

"And that's how you react? How can you be so oblivious to your own feelings, let alone Potter's." Is it that obvious? Deny it, Lily. Just deny it.

"What are you talking about, Al?" She looks annoyed with me.

"I've had enough of this, Lily. It is so obvious that you're in love with James Potter. And Sirius and Remus know for a fact that he is in love with Lily Evans. So date him and get it over with, or get over him and date someone else. Because frankly it's annoying the living hell out of me."

"So you honestly believe that Potter is in love with me."

"YES! THATS WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES!"

"Fine. If you're so concerned about my love life, you go and date Potter." I would obviously kill her if she did, but oh well.

"I'd rather date Frank, thank you very much."

"I already knew that." I didn't. But she didn't know that.

James's POV.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Remus told me that he'd seen Sirius talking to Alice. So, naturally, I assumed that Sirius told Alice to tell Lily I'm in love with her.

"If you mean 'What did I say to Alice?' Then I may or may not have accidentally told her that you might be completely in love with Lily Evans." My face glowed red with anger.

"What the bloody hell did you go and tell her that for?"

"Because it's true. You're completely smitten by her. So, I told Alice to tell her for you."

"That's not true! I'm not smitten by her." I was. But like hell I'm telling Sirius that. Half the school would know before I step out of the common room.

"Look, James. We all know. Even Wormtail. And he isn't the brightest of people." I turned my head to Peter, who looked up at the mention of his name.

"Moony. You don't think I'm in love with Evans, do you?"

"I don't think you are, Prongs. I know you are!" Remus chuckled at me.

"See. We know you love her, James. Go and tell her."

"I'll never be able to look her in the face again after what you told Alice! How the hell am I meant to tell her I love her?" Crap! Only meant to think that.

"So you finally admit you love her! And how do you know Alice told her?" Is he that stupid?

"Alice is her best friend! Of course she told her. They tell each other everything."

"Yep. Which is why Alice told me that Lily told her that she loves you!" My head jerked up and my cheeks suddenly turned hot.

"You're lying."

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well, no. But there's a first for everything."

"I'm not lying, dude. She really does like you."

And in a flash, I got up from my seat and ran to find Lily. I was running down the corridor when I hit a solid object with such brute force that it knocked it over. I looked up and saw the angel that was Lily rubbing her head. I offered her my hand, which she accepted, and I helped her up.

"Alice told me what Sirius told her."

"Oh." James, you idiot. Say something else!

"If it's true, and not just another cruel prank, then..."

"Why would I say something like that if I didn't mean it, Lily? You make me sound like a right git, when you know I'm not."

"I know. It's just, you were so mean to Me and other students that I didn't want to get to know you." She looks so beautiful.

"Lily. I was mean to you to get your undivided attention."

"Really?" Her green eyes glimmered with hope.

"Yes. Really."

She looked up at me and smiled. Not a fake smile. One of her beautiful smiles.

"Let's g-get back to the common room. Alice said she was going there to speak with S-S-Sirius." I chuckled at how nervous she was.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"N-No."

"Lily. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you honestly like me. Only Sirius told me that Alice said..." Oh My Wizard-God! Lily Evans is snogging me. Me! James Potter. I began to kiss her back until we needed to breathe. Damn it, Oxygen!

"Are you Ok? You hit the ground at quite a force."

"I feel a little dizzy."

"Well, now. We can't have that can we." And in a flash, I picked her up and carried her back to the common room.

"Alice! You in here?"

We heard a mumbled yes and walked in to see Sirius and Alice snogging the faces off each other.

"Tell them to stop, please. It's getting quite annoying." said a bored sounding Remus.

"Nah, leave them be."

Sirius gave me a thumbs up before flipping off Remus. Remus smiled and went back to reading his book.

Read. Review. Favourite, Maybe? Only saying. It would be nice.


End file.
